The present invention relates to computational creativity, and more specifically, to generation of work products and work product plans. Work product plans specify constituents to be used in forming a work product. As an example, a recipe is a work product plan specifying ingredients to be used in forming a food dish work product. Businesses and other entities often have a set of work products which are offered for sale or used within an entity. Entities may desire to use new and/or different work products over time, which typically require generation of novel work product plans.